Tris and Tobias' child's life
by Letyourdreamsfly
Summary: This is all about Tris and Tobias's child going through initiation and her life. There is some Fourtris at the start as well
1. Chapter 1

It's been one year since me and Tobias got married but we have been together for five years which seems like forever. As I lye in my bed with tobias' arms warped protectively round my waist I think how I am the luckiest person alive and I stare down at my wedding ring and think how beautiful it is. Then all of a sudden I feel like I'm going to me sick I untangle myself from Tobias, which wakes him, and run to the bathroom to be sick. Tobias is stood behind me holding my hair out of my face with a concerned look on his face, "are you all right"  
"Yeah, I think so I must have just eaten something bad last night" the look doesn't go though, all he does is stand there look at me as I pour my guts out again  
"Maybe we should take you to the infirmary"  
"No, I'm fine now anyway we have to teach the initiates how to through knifes" I say with a cheeky grin on my face trying to change the subject which works. He smiles and drops it and allows us to go and train the initiates.

I don't think any of the initiates have caught on the we are married even if we are referred to as four and six, and to be honest we don't want them to anyway because they will probably start making stupid comments and get cocky especially this boy from erudite who thinks he is absolutely amazing at everything. the day past quickly but slowly at the same time. all the initiates are really bad but they are all making improvements each day, although initiation has only just started. To my huge disappointment the erudite boy seems to be the best so far. Then what really gets me is he starts picking on a amity girl who isn't doing as well as I would have hoped.

"hey, you know the aim is to hit the target not to miss"  
"shut up" she says quietly which I am surprised at since she came from amity.  
"whoa, what did you just say. i thought amity happy idiots don't say stuff like that, that's probably the most dauntless thing you could do" he laughs with some other boy.  
I stay were I am but say  
"you know bullying is a sign of cowardice" at first he looks surprised by voice then his face changes to a smirk and he turns round and hits the target in the 3rd ring around the centre. i glance over at Tobias who is stood with his arms crossed with a glare set upon his face, if looks could kill the erudite would drop dead. I spin the knife in my hand and turn my back to him then spin on the spot and hit the knife in the middle of the target.

The next morning I Puke my guts out again and Tobias is standing behind me holding my hair back like a good husband would.  
"Tris this happened yesterday I really think we should go to the infirmary to get you checked out"  
"no I'm fine i promise"  
"trissss" he wines  
He gives me hard look.  
"Tobias, no"  
He hsakes his head.  
"Fine"  
"come on we have to go wake up the initiates" I grin and get changed.

"today" I bark at them "we will be doing more knife practice, myself and four will be watching you and you will be scored on it" . They stand for a second but then four shouts  
"What are you waiting for!" and the all scramble and get knives. A boy from erudite has been watching me and four since he arrived and I think he has suspicion. he glances at us when we are talking about the skills of the individuals it's only 8 in the morning and they are all still waking up I point out to four when I need to be sick again and I make it to the chasm and puke into the chasm. I walk back into the pit and everyone states at me, And I don't blame them I dashed of for no reason.

"what are you looking at, no one told you to stop" they all turn and go back to what there doing. Tobias walks over to me and asks if I'm all right and I just brush him of and get angry at him and tell him to leave it but he doesn't so i shove him and walk out of the pit leaving Tobias with a stunned look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias' pov

I just stare for bit after tris shoved me. I think I just had a fight with my wife but I'm pretty sure it was one sided. I turn back to the initiates to stares

"No one told you to stop" and they all fumble about. i wish i could go after tris but i cant leave the initiates so I carry on, but no one seems to keen for my help but some of them need it like the amity girl, she is the worst, she seems to be scared of the knife.

"don't be scared of the knife" she jumps a little when i say it and drops the knife

"uh i- I'm-"

"keep you feet shoulder width apart and focus on the target not what's going on around you. you get distracted easily" she bends down quickly and picks up her knife and stands like i told her, when she throughs she hits the 3rd ring out

but before she can thank me i walk away. whilst i watch the rest of them i decide that i will let them go 10 minutes earlier so i can go and talk to tris. the initiates seem to take forever to go and by the time ive cleared everything away it 8pm. i go to get some dinner quick but i don't stay i eat a muffin on the way to mine and tris' apartment. by the time i get there it 8:30pm and when i walk in tris is asleep on the couch.

"tris" i say softly but she doesn't move so i go up to her and shake her lightly

"tris come to bed" she groans and rolls over so i pick her up and put her to bed. i guess i will have to talk to her tomorrow.

The next morning I hold tris' hair back as she is sick into the loo. Again.

"Tris, that's it I'm taking you to the infirmary because what ever is wrong with you is making you sick every morning"

" No tobias i fine honest i just want some breakfast"

"fine but after breakfast please come to the infirmary, for me"

She sighs and mods her head. when we go get breakfast tris has mushrooms on pancakes with golden syrup

"um, tris are you feeling alright" say Christina

and tris gives her a glare to which Christian sticks her tongue out

"seriously tris what have you got in there it looks like slimy— ewww mushrooms"

"seriously uriah you sound like a girl" says zeek

"dude look at that though"

"well yeah, tris are you sure your feeling alright"

"omg guys im fine"

"me and tris need to be somewhere. Don't we tris?"

"yes" she says grumpily

"trissssssssss are you still going to meet me for coffee" say christina in a really girly annoying voice

"yes christina"

"ok great i need to talk to you oh and -"

"ahhhh. Four you put me down right now" tris hits me on the back and shouts from over my shoulder ans we walk away.

"what? i had to. you were never going to get away"

"ok, but you can put me down now"

When we get there I ask to see someone as soon as possible and there isn't many people here so we see a doctor in five minute.

"Alright then tris what seems to be the issue" the doctor asked but before she can answer she grabs a bowl and Is sick into it.

"That" I reply "for the last three days"

"Is this consistent through out the day"

She doesn't look like she is up for talking to I answer again

"No, only in the mornings"

"Ok" he says, then turning to me says "has there been any mood swings or cravings"

"um no i don't think so"

I was not expecting that question

"ok im gunna take some bloods of tris

"what? Why? is there something wrong"

"oh no nothing wrong just, well i need her to. um is that ok with you tris?"

"uh yh sure thats fine"

after the doctor scarbbles around in his draw he brings a syringe out.

As soon as tris sees the blood she faints. This is not normal. This is not like tris. Tris doesn't care about a little bit of blood.

"tris, tris are you alright, tris wake up" i say as i lay her on the bed in the corner of the room. the docter gives me a glass of water for her and says he will be back in a minute.

"What" I say breathlessly

"We will have to do a ultra sound, hang on I will get the stuff ready"

I look at tris, her expression has changed to shock as well.

"Tris please lie down"

She comes round just as the doctre walks back in with the blood test results

"it seems your reaction to the blood is because your pregnant tris. congratulations"

When we walk out tris looks at me with concern

"Are you ok about this"

I look at her. "Are you?"  
"Well, i guess" She says quietly. This is so soon, I know we are married but i never even thought about having kids. What if i hurt this kid like mucus hurt me.  
"You didn't answer my question" She says softly  
I look down at my hands. "Well" I don't know what to say. "I think, i need some time" I say and i sit down next to the chasm. She sits next to me.  
"You don't want it do you?" She asks in almost a bitter voice.  
How could she even think that, I love Tris and sure, i wasn't expecting a kid but I want it, It is part of Tris and that is enough of a reason in it self to want this baby, I just time to realise that it is happening and now.  
"Tris how could you even think that" I Say softly "This baby might not be what we planned to have right now but we have it and knowing it is apart of you is enough of a reason to want it" She smiles at.  
"Are you ok about it though?" I look away from her into the mist and foam of the chasm. She can tell what i thinking.  
"You won't be like him" She says and i can feel her eyes on me.  
"But what if i-"  
"Tobias" She cuts me off "You will the best dad ever, you wouldn't lay a finger on this child" She says. She takes my hand and puts it over her abdomen. I smile at thought that my baby, no our baby, growing under my hand. "It's all right to be scared. I'm scared as hell right now"  
"You shouldn't be, if you can look after me, a baby will be no problem" I Smile and we both end up laughing.  
"Tris, I am ok about this, I really am. I'm happy for us, We will get to be a proper family."

She smiles at me and I bring her into a hug pulling her in by the waist and then we kiss till we have to breath again.

I smile at her and we walk the to initiates. Christina has them punching bags and me and tris quickly detach our hands from each other and put on instructor faces, but I think a boy noticed he was from erudite his name is Callum if I remember rightly, he looks at us with a puzzled look on his face then his gaze drift down to my hands and sees the my wedding ring and I quickly shift my hand. I walk up to tris and tell her, and to my surprise she slips her wedding ring of

"Then if he sees me without a ring maybe he will stop, its kinda creeping me out". I agree.

That night we are seeing Christina and will with Zeke and Uriah , we are meeting and Zeke's place and I whisper into tris' ear

"Do you want to tell them or shall we wait"

"I think we should wait, let them figure it out" she giggled and I tickle her

"Tobias!" she screams and runs of and I chase her laughing with her.

The next morning she is being sick again and I jump out of bed to hold her hair back.

"Thanks. your the best husband ever you know"

 **Please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Tris' pov

1 1/2 month later

I have just started to get a little belly not big enough for anyone to notice but I have although Tobias says it in my head and it might be I don't know. Christina almost died when I told her. I had to tell her. It was actually quite amusing.

In training that curious erudite boy Callum I think his name is stopped watching us now which is good.

The doctor says I will start to show In a month and I will have a small belly. Tobias was happy about that then he realised the initiates are bound to find out now but I didn't really care any more to be honest.

 _ **One month later [ 4 months pregnant]**_

When I walk into the pit some initiates look round looking at my belly with curious faces probably wondering if pregnant or just getting fat. Then tobias yells to Rhodes who looked at me

"What are you looking at! get back to work!"  
Technically they should be doing fear simulations but today we got them doing combat training because the machine got water in it so they have to replace it.

I smirk and walk over to him.

"Hey, you put you wedding ring back on"

"Well I think all the curiosity has gone now, or was till this little thing came along" I say pointing at my belly. he chuckles then walks over to a boy from amity who isn't doing great at shooting even though this part of training has finished and he should be able to now. i walk over to the amity girl who i remembered her name was april. She seems really shaky.

"im fine! i dont need help" she says stiffly so i walk away but keep an eye on her. after a while i realise it 12:30

"Lunch break, be back here in 2 hours"

I yell.

The girl from amity, April. but I've noticed something else to she has been watching me a lot and looking me. A lot.

I'm walking to get some food when I hear crying coming from the pit and when I round the corner I see the amity girl crying her head in her knees. "april?" I ask. she looks up quickly and wipes her tears away.

"sorry, im being a coward"

"im sure you're not, what's wrong?" I say as I go and sit next to her

"I... I'm such an idiot"

"No your not why would you say that because from what I've seen you have lots of talent, maybe that we need to work on but you will be amazing" she looks up and smiles

"It, it's not that"

"What is it then"

"I'm going to have a baby, and I don't want, if I ever had a baby I want to be with someone I can spend the rest of my life with but he's in amity" she sobs again and before I can say anything she says

"I want what you and four have, I want a baby with someone I love and I'm too young I don't want this"

" April, you don't have to have this baby" I say still shocked that she knows about me and Tobias. how does she know? then again we haven't been careful lately but i don't really care.

"There are options we could go down to the infirmary "

"Ca... can we go down to the infirmary" she says and I nod my head and help her up.

"For what it's worth I reckon you will be a great mother" I say after leaving the infirmary. She decided to keep it since initiation is almost over.

"For what it's worth you _will_ be a great mother"

I stop in my tracks stunned, she smiles at me

"How do you know?" I ask

I was walking to the pit and I saw you two walk out of the infirmary and I heard. I, I'm sorry I didn't mean to"

I smile at her

"It ok, um have you told anyone?" I ask

"No, but anyone with eyes can tell you and four are together"

"really?" I say stunned

"Jut the way he looks at you, in a secrete stolen way, like your the only thing in the room"

"Oh"

"Well most people, but most of them are pretty dumb though so they probably don't"

I smile at what she said that he looks at me like that

"Hey, do me a favour don't tell anyone"

"I won't"

We walk into training and four asked April in a harsh tone why she is so late and I step between them

"April is late because she was sick so I took her to the infirmary"

"Ok, well April what are you waiting for get back to work"

She runs of to join her friends

"I'll tell you later"

Just then Peter walks through the pit when we are all waking to dinner the last person I want to see right now he stops and says in a harsh tone

"Wow, well look at you someone got a bit fat" he smiles and I realise all the initiates are listening so I just walk up to him and punch him straight in the face , he covers his nose with his hand an I can tell it bleeding

"You BITCH!" he lunges towards me and my dauntless instincts kick in, I duck and sweep his legs out from under him, he lands hard on the floor I kick go to kick him in the stomach but he grabs my foot and i lose my balance, but Tobias catches me before I hit the floor but this gives peter time to stand he aims a punch and my ribs and I instinctively wrap my arms around my stomach the blow comes hard but before he can do anything else Tobias punches him in the jaw so hard that it knocks him out. He turns to me with frantic eyes looking at my stomach. He was behind me so he didn't see where he hit me. "He got my ribs it's fine"  
He doesn't look convince. "Lets go home he says and takes my hand and we walk of. I can hear the whispers of the initiates behind me but I don't walk inside our apartment and he makes me take my top of and put on a tank top of he can check my ribs, they have already started to bruise. He touches them and I flinch.  
"Sorry" He says quietly.  
"It's fine honestly"  
"But if he had hit you further down who knows what could of happened" He says stressed.  
"What would of happened is he would be dead and not knocked out" I say trying to lighten the mood. It doesn't work he just looks at me sternly. "You really are going to be the greatest dad ever, you know. " This makes him smile and he puts his hand on my stomach that has a bump now. He opens his mouth to say something when Zeke and Uriah burst in. Tobias lets his hand drop and looks up.  
Uriah voice started before he even got inside the room  
"-And so..." He trails of and looks at us. "Um did we interrupt" He says.  
I look at Tobias and he says. "We need to start locking the door" I nod and laugh.  
"Wait dude is Tris pregnant?" Says Zeke looking at my stomach and tobais on his knees next to my stomach. Uriah splutters. "What- how?-"  
Zeke looks at him and starts "Well Uriah when a man and a women-"  
"Oh shut up" He says "Well congratulations guys he says. Zeke pulls Tobias up into a hug and Uriah hugs me, then zeke hugs me.  
"Thanks" I say. We chat for a bit then they leave.

"You tired" asks Tobias

"Yeh" I say and we climb into bed he wraps his arms protectively round my stomach instead of my waist and we fall asleep like that.

 **Hope you like it. Please review. Also i fixed the code thing i don't really know what happened there but yeah xx**


End file.
